Emotion or Obligation
by neon kun
Summary: SasuSaku AU A High Priestess lives the life of celibacy; a High Priestess offers her whole life to her people. A High Priestess is the role Sakura is to take on but first she must pass an ordeal: stay pure regardless of the seduction by a certain man. And it was easy, she thought, until she fell in love with him.
1. Prologue

New fic… ehehehe! Hopefully this fic would be updated regularly as I have the plot, I did the beginning, I have a few ideas for the middle part and I have decided about the ending. Besides that, this fic **might **be 10 chapters or so only. But that's still undecided!

* * *

**Emotion or Obligation**

Disclaimer: I do think I own the plot but not Naruto

**neon kun**

* * *

**Summary: **Sakura, a temple maiden, the next high priestess was send to the main temple for an ordeal. She must not be tempted to do any intimacy towards a certain guy and be "pure". SasuSaku AU

* * *

**Prologue**

Cherry blossoms petals swayed with the wind as a woman with red tresses walked in a temple and ambled towards a cherry blossom tree. The tree was located in the middle of the temple grounds and a temple was situated not far from the tree.

The tree was surrounded by ropes hanging on poles as it formed a square shape. It was by farthest, the largest tree in the vicinity.

The woman's crimson locks swayed by the gust of the wind as some petals got caught on her hair. The moon illuminated the figure as she embraced a bundle of cloth tight. As she pulled out from the clinch, the lunar orb made it possible to unveil what the bundle of cloth hid, seeing as the surrounding was relatively dim.

A baby.

A baby with pink tresses and was sleeping soundly. The lady glimpsed at the infant with a sad air, tears welling in her eyes. "My child… my newborn…" she muttered as a lone tear fell from her eye and onto the little one's cheek.

"You've come," a groggy voice came. The scarlet haired lady instantly turned to the source of the voice with wide eyes and lips apart, fear written all over her face. The voice came from the opened sliding door of the temple. The darkness of the hinterland helped to hide the person, but she didn't need to see the person's face for she knew who the person was.

"Ye…yes…." She replied hesitantly, not sure if she should've spoken at all. But bearing in mind that it would've seemed rude if she didn't, and being a person in her caliber, she knew better.

"It's good you've kept your side of the bargain." The voice spoke once more, stepping out from the darkness and revealed a woman in her mid ages clad in white robes, holding a staff with a ring at the end; ornaments dangling on it, at her side.

"But then again, you have no choice in the matter," she said.

"You were the one who's at fault for going with that man," her voice a bit remorseful. "Asuza".

The said girl bit her lower lip, holding still on the infant with gentleness.

"Is falling in love a sin?" she half yelled, holding the infant closer to her.

The woman looked at numbly, "If you must know, it isn't," she replied. Asuza had a look of surprise as she continued.

"But you are—no you were a temple maiden! You were supposed to be the next in line for the role of the High Priestess! But no, you went off with that man! You were supposed to take over me!" she yelled. Asuza flinched at the tone she used; anger, remorse and most of all, disappointment.

She looked down, feeling disenchanted with herself but as she saw the child's sleeping face, the negative feelings she bear seemed to have gone away, even if it was perhaps only temporarily. She then held a determined look and turned to the woman in white.

"Yes, I know that. And I'm terribly sorry for it… I… knew that your expectations were high and everything but… this is what I chose," Asuza spoke as she shifted the child in her arms, making the infant possible for the woman to see.

The woman had quite a surprise look not only from what she saw but the words Asuza said. It helped a little to calm her but her anger was dominant. And to forgive was not a choice for her.

"I have emotions and if ever I made mistakes, I can't do anything about it. I'm only human and like all other, I'm bound to make mistakes as well…" the red haired woman explained. "This baby is the result of our love; his and mine. My mistake as you would call it. A life. My own flesh and blood. Sakura. Haruno Sakura."

The High Priestess narrowed her eyes as it formed wrinkles. "I do think there is something you can do to 'correct' your mistakes," she smiled emphasizing on the word, 'correct'.Asuza looked at her incredulously.

"What do you mean?" she asked askance, not liking the smile the woman had on her dry lips.

"I demand that you leave the child here," she announced all of the sudden. Asuza's eyes widened, clearly shocked at what the woman had just said.

"You're… you're kidding, right?" Asuza was scared, frightened to hear the inevitable answer.

The woman's smile turned into a grim line, "Afraid not my dear."

Asuza was terrified as she took a step back, looking still at the woman in skepticism. She was about to open her mouth to protest but the woman beat her to it.

"There's no one else to replace me since you left. No one was pure enough. But with, Sakura is it? With the temple raising her, she would be the purest. I'll make sure," the woman explained.

"No… no, you can't do that! I won't let you!" Asuza disputed.

"You've lived here in this temple for most of you life." The woman's voice was stern. "You should be grateful we nurtured you, taught you, raised you, everything! Therefore it's appropriate that you leave Sakura here in return. In gratitude."

Asuza held Sakura closer to her. "I… can't. I won't!" she yelled as she began to run away.

"You won't get away!" Asuza heard her say. "I'll get Sakura from you even if it's by force," she muttered as she smirked.

Asuza headed towards the temple gates but her way was blocked by other temple maidens.

"Asuza, just follow what the High Priestess say," one said.

"Yes… please! We don't want to hurt you! You're like a sister to us!" another voiced out.

"If that's true, then let me pass!" Asuza said.

"We… can't. We're sorry, but we can't. You know the consequences, Asuza. We're really sorry! We don't want to do this to you."

Asuza looked at them and smiled.

"I understand." The maidens were quite surprised with what she said and felt guiltier.

"However, I will not surrender my child," she continued as she ran past them, unfortunately more came and she was caught.

The High Priestess came not long after. Asuza was held back, but she had no intention of letting Sakura go as she struggled but she was outnumbered.

"You have no choice in the matter, Asuza. Sakura is ours." The High Priestess said as she called out a raven haired woman.

"She's you're closest friend, is she not?" the woman said. "It would be best if she's the one who'll take Sakura away from you," the raven haired woman's eyes widened in fright.

"It would give you a sense of security, knowing Sakura's in good hands." The raven haired woman's tears fell. Asuza had a look of shock as she shifted her glance towards the raven haired woman who was crying.

"You're horrible!" Asuza commented loudly, directing it to the High Priestess. The said person ignored her remark as she commanded to restrain Asuza.

"Now, take Sakura away from this traitor," she said to the raven haired lady. She looked at her friend, crying.

"Now." The High Priestess said, using a tone of superiority. She took a step towards Asuza.

"No…" Asuza muttered. "Please no!" she pleaded.

The raven haired woman neared her as her tears continued to fall. She stopped right in front of her as she kneeled down.

She looked at Asuza and hugged her.

"I'm sorry… so sorry…" she whispered, making sure only Asuza heard it. She then took the child from Asuza as the others continued to restrain Asuza.

"NO! PLEASE! GIVE SAKURA BACK! SAKURA! GIVE HER BACK!" Asuza grew frantic as she yelled, tears falling nonstop. The raven haired woman was told to leave the vicinity. And leave she did, mouthing an 'I'm sorry' to Asuza before she did so.

Asuza understood her. She knew they were being controlled but she couldn't help but be hurt. She felt like she was being killed slowly. She began to struggle intensely but soon halted as she saw a man being dragged by some other men, priests or monks, she could care less what status they were in, her attention was on the dragged man.

He was bruised and was definitely beaten up.

"You… what have you… oh my god, how could you…" she muttered. "You… beasts!" she yelled.

"First you take my child away and now this! How could you! Why involve my husband! He did nothing to you!" Asuza screeched with hateful eyes.

"On the contraire my dear," the High Priestess said calmly. "How can you forget he's at fault too. For taking you away from your obligations."

"You beasts! Animals!" she cursed. She couldn't help it, she wasn't one to curse or say anything offending but they were pushing her to the limits.

"Say whatever you want, I don't care," the High Priestess retorted. Asuza rolled her eyes.

"You insist on a pure soul for the High priestess…" she trailed, earning the attention of the woman.

"You used to tell me that a High Priestess must contain a pure soul."

"What are you implying?"

"Oh nothing. I was just wondering how you were able to become one." Asuza smirked, her tears still falling. "You're not pure. Not at all. You're soul is pitch black, not even a single drop of puri—"

_SLAP!  
_

Asuza held her cheek with wide eyes as she turned to the High Priestess but she still smirked arrogantly. "Hit you hard, haven't I?"

The High Priestess seethed in anger as she suppressed the urge to do any violent reaction further. She tilted her head as Asuza's brows knitted. In a second her husband was tossed to her as she yelped, holding him close and protectively, glaring at the High Priestess.

She only smirked and said, "Since you were once my apprentice, I'll let you go. Yes I will. I'll even give you a cup of tea. A tea made from oblivion herbs." She smiled. Asuza's eyes widened as she continued to sob. She held her husband tighter, crying. It was the only thing she could do as her hope was crushed.

She looked at her once master.

"How could you, Sayuko…" And she felt herself losing her consciousness.

* * *

The prologue is done. Yay for me! Well, I'm not really good in writing so forgive me if it's crappy or what. But I still hope you like that! And as usual, I didn't recheck so I'm not surprised if there are mistakes. If there are though, please do tell so I can check it! It helps to have another pair of eyes… pairs of eyes… so yeah…. XD

Sorry for the grammatical errors and or typos!

**PLEASE REVIEW! **So I'll know if I'll continue this!

**neon kun**


	2. The Stolen Book and The Main Temple

I'm glad, somehow people liked it. Yes, I'm being random… again… anywho… I promised, so here it is!

**But before that, to the reviews! Thanks for the reviews guys! You're the best!**

* * *

**tsuki to neko-** Yes, you did add me… and you were just online a while ago… hehehe thanks! **4ever2belove- **I'm glad you think so! **Shi hime- **Yes I know, she's evil! Ehehehehe **blackXheart**- woah! I'm glad you liked it, and no need to beg, here's the chapter update! Ehehehe **ashwings101- **Yes, I made quite a lot of mistakes with the prologue… hopefully not much in this chapter. **.chie.x.sieka. –** sorry if it bugs you. **Vickitori- **thank you very much! **Amazoness- **that's true. Ehehehe well, you'll see just how dim she really is, eventually. **Heartless Ghost- **woah, well you'll see if it turns that way. XD **Omega Gilgamesh- **Ooh… sorry about that… I'm trying my best to become better and I really appreciate that you pointed out my mistakes, it helps me become better. I'm also glad that somehow, there was something good in that chapter. Thanks for taking the time to read my fic and review.** renee-chan14- **thanks! But sadly for me, there are a lot of errors in the last chappie. But thanks for making me feel good! XD

**Uchiha Sakura Blossoms, angelraine, Sasuke's Wife Sakura Uchiha, direwolf1427, boredoutofmymind, BloodRuby- **Thank you guys for reviewing! I appreciate it and you made my day by complimenting it even though it wasn't all that good.

* * *

**Emotion or Obligation**

Disclaimer: I do think I do not own this, do I?

**neon kun**

* * *

"Itai!" a blonde girl heard one express as clouds of dusts suddenly appeared.

"Sheesh Sakura, do it more quietly!" she hissed as she waved the clouds of dust away from her face from face. "We'll be caught!"

She coughed as she tried to find her companion, taking a few steps forward as the clouds of dust dissipated.

"Sorry! I fell from the ladder," Sakura explained as the blonde found her lying on her belly with books scattered about and some covering her, "Ino."

Sakura had silky pink tresses and stunning emerald orbs while Ino had blonde hair and alluring azure eyes. Both of them had long tresses tied in a high ponytail. Both were wearing the traditional dress of a miko (temple maiden).

A scarlet hakama (the pants), white kimono shirt with swinging sleeves with red trims, and tabi.

"I can see that. You even brought the books with you." Ino commented as she sighed, but smiled afterwards, helping her up on her feet.

"It's here somewhere…" Sakura mumbled as she searched through the drawers.

"Of course it is!" Ino huffed. "We wouldn't be here if it isn't—"

"Hey here it is!" Sakura announced cheerfully. Ino turned to her.

"Really? Great! Let's go!"

Sakura nodded in concord as she showed a worn out book in faded red color, bind by black stitches.

"It's in that sector! The room in the corner was where the noise was from!" the two girls heard someone shout as they stiffened. Glanced at each other then panicked,

"Let's go!" Sakura said as she climbed a table and slipped out the window.

"Ah, hey, what the—wait for me!" and Ino followed suit.

**Chapter 1: **The stolen book and the main temple

"So Sakura, Have you read it yet?" Ino asked as they panted. They sat on their chair, catching up with their breath.

Sakura looked at the blonde dully.

"Ino, we just got back to our room, we we've been running our asses off. We're tired and out of breath, how do you expect me to read it, while we were running!" the pink haired girl said, "piggy!"

Ino sneered, "How should I know, forehead girl!"

The two glared at each other until they heard a knock. They quickly broke their chain of glare and flustered.

"Get the door, Ino!" Sakura said as Ino nodded.

"Hide it!" Ino whispered hastily as she got up to the door. Sakura took the book and hit it inside her kimono slit on her chest. After making sure the book was secured, Ino opened the door.

She came face to face with a man, "Uhm… can we help you?" Ino asked politely.

_ "Why can't you always be like that, huh?" _Sakura thought bluntly.

"Well someone broke into sector4 and took an important book," he stated, making Ino fake gasp. "Have you seen any suspicious person?" he asked.

Sakura stepped up from behind making the man gasp in return.

"Is there anything wrong, sir?" Sakura asked with a kind and gentle voice. The man woke up from his reverie and faked a cough, regaining his composure,

"Sakura sama," he acknowledged as she nodded with a smiled. "I just wanted you to watch out."

Ino's eye twitched, _"How nice. She gets proper greetings and I don't. Sweet. Very sweet," _she thought as she inwardly glared at the man.

"Oh? Why is that?" Sakura asked innocently, inwardly laughing.

"Someone, an intruder most likely, had stolen an important book in sector 4. He might still be around, so please be cautious," he said as he stood straight.

"I see. Thank you very much, sir. We'll make sure to be cautious and if ever we see someone suspicious, we'll let you know," she replied.

"Anything for the future High Priestess." She smiled at this. "I'll be checking on you later," and with that, he bid his farewell and took his leave. Sakura closed the door and leaned on the door, sliding down into a sitting position. Making sure he was gone, she sighed in relief.

"Is he gone?" Ino asked as Sakura nodded as they both sighed. Ino crossed her arms, "Well, miss future High Priestess… that was pretty good acting," Ino commented.

Sakura smirked, "Of course, I am the next High Priestess." Ino snorted,

"You're pretty full of yourself"

"I was just kidding, Ino chan"

"You're kidding about the truth? Sheesh"

"Uh… you just admitted it"

"…"

"Uh, Ino?"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever! It's the same thing!"

Sakura sweat dropped and pouted playfully as Ino grinned.

"Anyway, check the book already!" Ino yelled quietly, being cautious. After all, they were advised to.

"Okay," Sakura nodded as she took the book out.

"So, what is it about, anyway?" Ino asked. "Is it really worth risking your butt? Not to mention, your title?" Ino placed her hands on her hips.

"It's a documentation about a rare kind of herb. Records are also written in here; how it is used, what it does, even the people who were given this herb this past 20 years or so." Sakura explained, looking intently on the book.

"I… I've overheard the elders talking about my parents" she said making Ino gasp. "Their explanation was really hard to catch. I only heard about this herb. I thought maybe I could find out anything about them. I just wanted to know. Sorry to drag you into this, Ino."

The blonde smiled, "Don't worry about it," Ino assured. Sakura smiled.

"Besides," Ino pause making Sakura look at her. Ino winked at her, "It's too late to say those things now, you know!" the blonde maiden smiled.

The two shared a giggle as they were abruptly disturbed by a knock on the door once more. Ino was starting to get pissed as her eye twitched and her fist clenched. Sakura sweat dropped as she laughed nervously. A pissed Ino was never appealing to her or anyone else for that matter.

"I'll go get the door," Sakura announced as she got up from her seat and left to open the door. Before she opened the door, she hid the book once more at the slit of her kimono shirt.

She then proceeded to open the door, "Uhm… yes—oh! Sayuko sama!" Sakura exclaimed. Ino instantly forgot her anger.

"Sayuko sama?" Ino turned to the door, and true enough; the current High Priestess was present in a wheel chair, obvious from old age.

"Why are you here, Sayuko sama?" Sakura queried. "Shouldn't you be resting?" Sayuko smiled. "Yes. Well, there's something I need to tell you," she paused and glanced at Ino who laughed nervously.

"I suppose I should uh… leave?" Ino stated. Sayuko shook her head in reply making the girls raise a brow in perplexity.

"Actually, the two of you are involved in what I have to say," she replied as the two maidens muttered an 'oh' in return. Sayuko smiled.

"You girls follow me," she gestured with her hands as she turned the wheelchair, "It's better to talk about it in the garden." And she went ahead. The two glanced at each other and shook their heads, following the old woman.

"So, what is it about, Sayuko sama?" Sakura inquired as Ino stood beside her, wondering about the same thing. Sayuko was in front of the two miko and behind her was a rather large cherry blossom tree with ropes tied on poles surrounding it in a square shape. It was spring time and the trees and flowers were all in bloom. Sakura took a glance at the swaying cherry blossom petals and smiled warmly. Sayuko took noticed of this and beamed.

"You're quite fond of Mother Nature, aren't you Sakura?"

The pink haired maiden turned to the old woman.

"I heard you even tend to the flowers at times," she continued. Sakura nodded.

"Yes. I love them. I love flowers and I know a lot but," she halted and looked at Ino who had a bewildered look, "Ino knows everything about them. She's the one who arranged the flowers at the hall." Sakura acknowledged.

Ino had a surprised look but smiled afterwards.

"I see you've done an amazing job, Ino." the High Priestess acclaimed.

"Thank you very much, ma'am!" she grinned, feeling proud. After all, you don't get eulogized by a High Priestess everyday.

"Right. Anyway, the reason why I—"Sayuko stopped as she noticed Sakura not paying attention and was staring deeply at the tree.

"Sakura?" Sayuko asked her voice mixed with a tint of worry and concern.

"Sakura?" Ino called out. The pink haired miko blinked as she shook her head.

She looked at the two and gave the two a reassuring smile, "Oh, I'm sorry. But I'm fine. Just a bit dazed, I guess," she bolstered as she scratched her cheek with a finger.

"I see. well, like I was saying, the reason why I ask of your presence is because of Sakura." Sayuko avowed as Sakura gulped.

"_Uh-oh… Did I do something wrong? Oh gosh, they might've found out I was the one who ate the chocolates!" _Sakura inwardly panicked as she kept a calm façade.

"M-me?" Sakura stuttered as she pointed to herself. Oh well, so much for her calm façade. Sayuko nodded.

"What about Sakura?" the blonde asked.

"Yeah, what about me?" she repeated.

"As you know, Sakura's birthday is in two months. Her 16th birthday to be exact," she paused for a second. "And as all know, she would be the next High Priestess. The one who'll take over me."

"And the anointment would be…" Ino trailed off.

"That's right, on her 16th birthday," Sayuko finished. "The two of you would be send to the main temple for the preparation," she explained. The two looked at each other then stared at the old woman.

Ino then spoke, "Why do you want me there?"

"For the preparation. Besides, you're Sakura's closest friend. I think it's just proper."

"I see, yes Sayuko sama."

"Besides that, you are needed at the appointment,"

"Oh, okay."

"When do we leave then?" Sakura queried. Sayuko the smiled but looked more of a smirk or so the two thought.

"In an hour," she replied.

"Oh," the two mumbled in unison as they blinked a few innocent times then,

"WHAT?"

TBC…

* * *

First chapter done! Yay! Sorry if it's short! I'm just starting up and I don't know a better way to end it! Yes I'm weird! (random…) I didn't recheck it! Nyahahahahaha I never do… so please bear with me! This isn't my first fan fic, mind you… I'm just not really good! Anywho, hope you like that! Even though it was short and I don't know!

Sorry for the grammatical errors and or typos (this is just unavoidable I guess!)

**PLEASE REVIEW! **So I'll be inspired to update faster and well be happy!

**neon kun**


	3. The Ordeal and Onyx Eyes

Uh, sorry? So late, I know! Blame the teachers! They love to torture us and give out myriad of assignments! No considerations and I have to study hard, my classmates are so smart, and I have trouble catching up to their level! Hehe…

* * *

**Thank you guys for the superb reviews! It makes me guilty for updating late…**

**Uchiha Aywin- **really? I'm glad you think so, I'm not good in writing actually, I'm still a newbie. Compare to the really good ones, I'm trash! XD Sorry for the late update! Thanks for the support! **CrAzY-SiLLy-Me-** really? Wow. I'm speechless, hehe. Ragnarok, eh? Cool! Anywho, thanks for reviewing! Hope you'd be able to update soon! **Serpentslayer-** sure thing, thanks! **Angelraine**- you think so? I planned to fuse the first chapter and the prologue but I'm growing lazy… thanks! **Sasuke's Wife Sakura Uchiha-** thanks a lot! I try my best to update soon! **aNgeLoFdArknEssmaRie-chAn-** in this chapter, yeah. And yup! This is definitely SasuSaku with **no **triangles! I'm not fond of triangles at all. **ashwings101-**Definitely, thanks for reminding me that. I will; thanks! **direwolf1427-** sure thing, thanks!**sakura5584-** it's not all that great but thanks a lot, I will do my best to make this better! **Uchiha Sakura Blossoms**- Sure thing, thanks! **Amazoness**- hehe, thanks a lot! That's true. **SushiLuver- **actually I'd like to think everything is going to get interesting starting on this chapter, thanks! About the parent thing, you'll find out… eventually! **Heartless Ghost**- Thanks so much! Then the wait is over! **blackXheart**- yeah, me too! Nyaha! Well, here's the chappie update! **saisei-bara renee-chan14**- hahaha! Really. XD thanks for the review! **els1324- **Whoa, I'm happy to hear that! Thanks! **Priscilla Arellano- **Hehe, I'm glad it caught your attention. Sasuke, eh? Hm… read and you'll find out!** Yukina101**- I'm glad you like it espite the fact it isn't all that good. Thanks!

* * *

**Emotions or Obligations**

Disclaimer: No, really… Do I even have to mention!

**neon kun**

* * *

"Ugh…" Sakura moaned.

"Ow…" Ino grumbled. "My head hurts…"

The two were in a car ride to the main temple. They were ecstatic at first, especially Sakura but they just couldn't enjoy the fact they had to sit in a car for ten whole hours. Their heads were spinning and they were only allowed outside when nature calls and even so, they had the time limit of five minutes!

Sakura clutched her head, "Are we there yet?" she asked the driver who didn't seem to be affected by the tremendously long journey. "Not yet," he replied and Sakura felt herself lull to slumber.

**Chapter 2: **The Ordeal and Onyx Eyes

The two stepped out of the vehicle wobbly. They vehicle left as soon as soon as they got out. Sakura could still feel her head spinning and throbbing while Ino was ready to puke anytime soon.

"I…" Ino covered her mouth, "I'm going… Ugh… I have to… excuse… myself…" she said with difficulty as she clasped her stomach with her other hand as she quickly ran to a nearby bush. Sakura held her head as she tried to ease her headache, her other hand looking for any part of the car to lean on but it was long gone as she felt herself falling to the ground.

* * *

"Sakura?" she heard someone call her name, "Sakura!" her head throbbed like mad!

"Ugh…" she groaned.

"Thank kami, you're finally awake!"

Her eyes fluttered open halfway, her vision blurry, seeing a haze figure. She blinked her eyes a couple of times in a slow manner and closing it tight, moving her hand to clutch her head. "I feel like I'm spinning…" she said.

"Can't you do better than that?" Ino yelled.

Sakura eyed her lazily, "Shut up."

"Whatever. Anyway, you were worse than I was! I… er… At least I didn't pass out!"

"You threw up."

"I didn't faint!"

"You sure suck at making people feel better."

"It's my specialty." Ino rolled her eyes and grinned. "Oh well," Sakura exclaimed as she shifted to a sitting position. Ino supported her, "Hey be careful. You're still wobbly."

"Right, I guess I have to thank you for getting me here, huh?" Sakura said, shaking her head slightly, trying to endure the massive pain she was feeling.

Ino blinked naively. Sakura thought she feigned innocence prior as to what she always does. "What do you mean?" Ino inquired softly. "Oh come on," Sakura uttered weakly with a grin. "I won't be here if no one took me here! I passed out, yes. But here? No, I don't think so." Ino looked at her incredulously. "But how?" Ino muttered. "I thought… I thought you rushed here and… and, well… lie down and slept!" Sakura returned Ino's skeptical look. "This is my first time here!" she reasoned. "How would I know where the rooms are!" Sakura's expression only showed cynicism. "How should I know?" Ino said loudly, annoyed. The two glared at each other yet again then sighed afterwards.

A knock was then heard. The two whipped their gaze to the spring of the resonance. "I'll get it," Ino grumbled. "All right," Sakura replied as she clutched her head. _"I feel like I'm spinning…"_

"Who are you!"

Sakura eyes shot up to Ino's direction as she heard her yell.

"Ino?" Sakura called out. "What's wrong?"

"Sakura! Some pineapple headed guy is trying to get in!" the blonde yelled.

"Pineapple? Woman, you're so troublesome!" she heard the guy say.

"Who are you calling troublesome? You… you pineapple!"

Sakura strived to stand up, half triumphant as she doubled over, holding on the bed for support. She attempted to arise once more, this time her efforts were granted. She guided herself to the wall and used it for assistance. As she leaned on it, her breathing was quite ragged as she funneled herself to Ino's location. The door where Ino and the 'pineapple guy' were was at a corner of the room, completely imperceptible to the bed's site.

As she arrived at the scene, she had fully noticed that Ino wasn't screaming anymore but sound of struggle and grunts were being emitted. A guy with a lazy look was restraining the blonde miko's movement as she trashed about with much effort. He sighed and after a while, he noticed Sakura, gawking at them.

"Hey…" he greeted, making Ino halt from her battering.

"Huh?" she muttered.

The guy had black hair tied in a high ponytail and as her best friend commented on, it did resemble a pineapple.

"So troublesome," he muttered. "Oi, Sasuke. Show yourself, will you?"

The two miko blinked. So he wasn't alone. Sakura stared at the open door, expecting this Sasuke to disclose himself. After a few seconds, not even a shadow was seen.

"What are you talking about, you pineapple! No one's there!" Ino struggled again.

"Just wait will you?"

"Let go!"

"Cut it out, woman!"

"Stop calling me, 'woman'! I have a name, pineapple!"

"Just stop moving, woman!"

"Grr!"

Sakura watched the man and Ino as her body ached. She could barely move. Suddenly, Ino gasped. She glanced at Ino's face and saw her gaping at something or someone behind her. She tilted her head in bafflement. Slowly, she turned to her rear, expecting to see whatever that was behind her. It wasn't because she wanted to add a dramatic effect as to why she turned increasingly. Her shoulders were sore, she had a stiff neck, it was just plain intricate to move. It made her wonder how she was able to stand, much less able to get there at all. As she turned, she met…

Nothing. No one, nothing was behind her, no humanly figure at all.

She turned to look at Ino in perplexity but her jade eyes were met by onyx ones. Her jaw dropped slightly in revelation.

It was so alluring, his eyes. It was as if inviting the person staring at it to drown in them. And she felt like one of them.

She gasped. How? She, herself, wondered. As she panted heavily, her head began to spin and she knew she would pass out again. And pass out she did.

* * *

He looked at her, she looked so vulnerable. He inwardly smirked as he saw her tilt her head. He expected her to look behind her where he was, and it helped that she did so, so leisurely. He walked in front of her with stealth and silence, as she looked back, meeting only air and nothing. He crouched in front of her, in level. She turned her head back in haste, expecting to see the two figures that were originally in front of her. But it wasn't so and she met a guy's face—eyes to be exact and they were engulfed in each others'.

Much to his dismay, she was able to detach herself from the intense gaze they've shared as she gasped. Based on her heavy panting, he was almost too sure she would keel over and not long after, she did. But he moved in, catching her bare figure, examining her delicate features.

And only one thing registered in his mind.

_She's an angel…_

* * *

A few days had passed; Sakura and Ino had recovered from their unsteady states. The two though, were locked up in their room and it goes without saying, they were jaded.

They had not seen the two strangers since their first encounter. Sakura could barely remember their faces. Everything was vague in her mind. She could remember one that had hair resembling a pineapple, how could she not? Ino kept on talking about him.

The blonde miko had filled her in, telling her that the one with eyes so deep and dark assisted her and brought her back to bed, leaving as swiftly as he came. She barely saw them leave.

_Onyx eyes. _

She had been thinking about it, Sakura was. If one thing she recalled ever so clearly, it was those onyx eyes. It was as if it had just happened the day before. It was as clear as a crystal to her; his and her eyes locked in gaze with each other. She could still remember how she felt and was tempted to just drown in them. She frowned. How she wish to see those inexplicable onyx eyes for a second time.

"Sakura," Ino called with a languid tone.

"What is it?" she said, not bothering to look back at the speaker.

"I'm bored," Ino whined. "We've been locked in here for like four days already!" Sakura sighed. "You're not the only one, Ino! I'm just as bored as you are." And with that silence loomed once more but its reign was short lived as Ino decided to break the ice yet again. "Do you think we'll see them again?" she inquired quite softly. It was then that Sakura instantly knew her blonde companion has taken interest to those mysterious strangers. "I don't know," she replied and grinned afterwards. "Is little Ino chan crushing on someone?" she teased. Ino flushed. "N-no way!" she replied in haste. Too fast, Sakura decided, her grin widened. And it was then that Ino noticed her mistake. She groaned. "So who is it?" Sakura inquired. "Which of the two?" Ino hesitated. "It's…" she had breathed out something so mutely. Sakura's grin was plastered on her face without faltering. "Who? I didn't hear you!" she said in a sing song voice. Ino grumbled. "It's the…"

"The what?"

"The…"

"Louder…!"

"The pineapple haired!" Ino huffed, her face flushed. "Happy now?"

Sakura continued to grin. "Very."

"So you've taken a liking on the pineapple one, eh?"

"Shut up!"

Sakura laughed. Ino fumed. "Shut it, forehead," but Sakura continued to cackle. "You were gazing at the raven haired one!" At this, Sakura instantaneously halted from her snickering. Ino smiled smugly. Sakura looked at her with cynicism. "Who's that?" Ino almost fell on the chair she was currently sitting at. "What do you mean, 'who's that?' " she spat out. "Exactly what it means, who's that?"

Ino looked at her as if she was delirious.

"You two were gazing at each others' eyes so… so deeply! Yeah, that's it… and you ask me who's that!"

"Oh," Sakura blurted. Ino got her into thinking. _I knew it! He really did have dark hair…!_

"I didn't know that…" Sakura heralded as Ino's jaw dropped in astonishment.

* * *

They were in a huge room with pillars at every corner and in between those pillars. The ceiling was in a dome structure with urbane design, an angel reaching out to another angel, its wings spread out while the other was just looking at the other angel.

Sakura was amused by the design; she was always mystified with angels. But a pang of melancholy was shaped in that design, she thought.

They were seated on large cushions where a few meters before them was a stage like platform made of marble with three steps. A throne like seat was situated in the middle of the hoisted platform. Sparkling teal was the color their eyes could see, and almost everything was in that color. Expect the angel draft design at the ceiling and the huge stain glass at the wall behind the throne. The design was still an angel but mikos were included as well, as the mikos surrounded the lone angel.

An atrium was what the pillars were supporting. Everything appeared fancy, nothing was excluded, even the cushions that acted their seat were fancy. Not to mention, comfortable.

"_We should get a better uniform, it doesn't fit in with all this glamour!" _Ino thought as she fidgeted on her seat. Sakura was still engrossed on the ceiling's design. Apart it being angels, something intrigued her all the more.

They were called on to the exquisite room early that morning. It seemed that the High Priestess requested their presence. They were glad, to say the least. They were bored stiff, anything that could relieve their tedium would very well be bliss. "Hey, Sakura." She heard her blond companion call. She tilted her head to her side, "Hm?"

"Wonder why we were called?"

She just stared. Why were they called? She hadn't thought about it at all. Her first assumption was that it was about her inauguration ceremony. Its preparation and such so she really didn't give much thought about it.

"Huh?" Ino pursued. Sakura turned to her, "I'm not sure. Maybe it's for the inauguration?" she said, unsure. "I guess so… but," she paused. "How long should we wait? I feel so small in this place! Everything is so… so sparkly and… uh… sparkly!" Sakura tittered. "Silly, Ino," she started. "Just be patient, okay?"

"Well, it's not my fault I can be as absorbed in the ceiling!"

"Hey! its design is beautiful!"

"Right, whatever."

Sakura sighed. "I'm starting to get bored again," Ino stated after a while. "Fear not, Ino. The wait is over," a voice responded. Ino congealed as Sakura turned casually."Sayuko sama!" Ino squealed in astonishment. "Sayuko sama," Sakura acknowledged with a nod and a subtle smile. "Hello there, young mikos," Sayuko smiled. "Excuse my late presence."

"Uh… no ma'am! It wasn't such a long wait," Ino laughed nervously. Sakura grinned. "Yes, it wasn't such a long wait."

"I'm glad then." Sayuko smiled as she walked towards the seat on the elevated platform from a hidden door at the right side of the vestibule.

Silence reigned as they waited for Sayuko to take her seat. "So…" Sayuko started. "I guess you're wondering why I ask of you here." The two miko nodded, signaling the High Priestess to continue. "Ino, would you mind if Sakura and I talk in private?"

"Eh?" Sakura mumbled. "Uh… okay, I mean yes, Sayuko sama," Ino said and got up. A raven haired miko with short hair and white eyes came and aided Ino out. Sakura watched Ino's and the girl's back as they left the vast room. "So Sakura," Sayuko started as the two miko left them alone.

* * *

"Hello!" Ino greeted the girl beside her. "I'm Ino, uh Yamanaka Ino!"

"He—hello, I'm Hinata. Hu—Hyuuga Hinata, nice to—to meet you."

Ino stared. "You stutter?"

"A—ah… ha—hai…" she said, twiddling with her fingers.

Ino being the nosy girl she is and being curious by nature, questioned further, "Why?"

"I—I... I—," Hinata gulped while Ino gazed innocently.

"You're scaring the girl." A voice stated. Impulsively, Ino turned as her eyes widened.

* * *

"Uhm yes, Sayuko sama?" Sakura said, uncertain of what to say. "Dear, no need to be nervous," Sayuko chuckled. "Now, let's get to business, shall we?" Sakura gulped. She could feel something would be happening. She's just not sure if it's for the better or not.

* * *

"YOU—!" Ino yelled as she pointed a finger accusingly to the owner of the voice.

The guy sighed and eyes her lazily, "Yes me."

"Pineapple!"

"Harpy."

"Ha… harpy…" she repeated incredulously. "HOW DARE YOU!"

She tried to charge at pineapple but Hinata held on Ino with all her force. "Eeep!"

"I—Ino san, ca—calm down!" Hinata said out loud. Shikamaru watched amusingly. Ino looked like she was ready to kill even though she's a miko. Hinata's strength was draining. "Shi—Shikamaru san...!" she tried to warn the man but Ino's shriek muffled her tiny voice.

…And Ino slipped out of Hinata's grasp.

* * *

"Now, you are aware you're going to be the next High Priestess, I'm sure, yes?"

"Hai," Sakura nodded, feeling pleased.

"Now, all High Priestess, including me, had gone over a little," she smiled. "—ordeal."

Sakura blinked ingeniously. "ordeal?"

"Yes."

_THUMP_

They turned to doorway. They heard a crash, although it wasn't really that loud, it was loud enough for them to perceive. "Oh dear, what was that?" Sayuko expressed. Sakura continued to stare at the direction the sound was distinguished. Sayuko called out a miko to check it out, "Yes, confirm what it was."

* * *

"Shikamaru san! Ino san!" Hinata shrieked as she covered her mouth in horror. She quickly rushed to their side. "Are you okay?"

The two was in a very suggestive position when Hinata came to their side. Hinata turned bright red. Ino didn't notice their pose as she continued to lash out on Shikamaru. "Calm down woman!" Shikamaru finally decided to give an effort to stop the raging woman on top of him. "What are you doing here?" Ino hissed. "And who do you think you are calling me a harpy!"

"Cut it out, ha—woman!" Shikamaru muttered loudly as he took hold of her wrist, halting it from pounding his chest. Ino continued to attempt pounding Shikamaru and being too indolent, he did the first thing that came to his mind.

He hugged her.

"Excuse me—oh my!" a miko came and gasp as she saw Shikamaru's and Ino's position. "I'm sorry…" she muttered, turning a shade of red. Ino and Shikamaru blinked. "AH—hey!" Ino called out, having her own tint of red on her delicate face. Shikamaru turned away from them, embarrassed. "We uh… just slipped!" Ino reasoned. "Yeah, that's right… uh just slipped!"

The miko nodded, "Sayuko sama asked me to check the noise out when you uh…" she hesitated as she blushed some more, "slipped." And with that she ran out of their sight. "Oh gosh…" Ino muttered. "She didn't believe me!"She gasped, "The High Priestess! Sakura! Oh no…"

* * *

"Anyway, let's get back." Sayuko coughed a little. "Are you okay, Sayuko sama?" Sakura asked, concerned. Sayuko smiled, "Yes, thank you."

"So uhm, what is this ordeal?"

"Ah, yes. The ordeal. All incoming High Priestesses have to accomplish a certain ordeal. It's to make sure she is worthy enough." Sakura smiled wearily. "And that ordeal is..." she paused. "Sasuke dear, come in please." Sakura blinked. _"Sasuke?"_ the name is quite familiar. Sayuko's attention was at the door where she used to come in from. Sakura turned to the same direction the Priestess was looking yet no one came out. A hand was suddenly felt on her shoulder. Startled, she turned quickly behind her and gaped at the figure in front of her. _Raven haired…_ but most of all…

"Onyx orbs…" she muttered. Sasuke heard her and smirked. "Sasuke," Sayuko mused. "It seems you still like approaching people away from their gaze."

"_You got that right!" _Sakura thought as she remembered their first meeting. "Sasuke…" she muttered involuntarily. He nodded to the two women all the while Sasuke was smirking inside. "Well, that's your ordeal," Sayuko said, referring to Sasuke. And Sakura uttered the most intelligent thing she could, "Huh?" Sasuke chuckled. Sakura glared. "As a High Priestess, being pure is a necessity, it's a must…" she trailed and stood. "Your task, restrain your hormones and temptation to do any intimacy towards Sasuke or any other guy." With the statement, Sakura's jaw dropped. "_Any intimacy? What's that?"_ she thought.

"Eh!"

Sasuke's eyes followed the sound. Sayuko noticed Sasuke's behavior, "What's wrong?"

"Tch. Nothing." Sasuke closed his eyes as Sayuko sighed. "You will never change."

* * *

"Mmph—,"

Shikamaru quickly covered Ino's mouth with Hinata assisting too. They were at the atrium and were… eavesdropping on the conversation the High Priestess and Sakura was having. Hinata noticed Ino was turning blue and withdrew her hand. "Eep!" Hinata squealed softly. "I—Ino san can't breathe!"

Shikamaru promptly released Ino. "Will you be quiet!" Shikamaru hissed. "We'll get caught! Troublesome woman!"

"So I'm troublesome now!"

"SHHH!"

Ino pouted and turned away, "Fine."

* * *

"Sasuke will stay with you 24 hours a day of course except the bathroom. This ordeal will continue until day the before you birthday, the inauguration." Sayuko explained as a miko came and whispered something to Sayuko. "Excuse me, something has just been up. Well, the ordeal starts today." She said. "See you later, Sakura. Sasuke." And with that she left. When she was out of sight Sasuke turned to Sakura and held her chin using his thumb and forefinger.

"Nice to meet you, Sa-ku-ra." He smirked as he uttered her name in syllables, "I'm Uchiha Sasuke."

_This should be fun…_

* * *

Honestly, I'm not fond of making OCs much. As much as possible I'd limit making them major characters. Yeah… well, sorry for the really late update. Who would've thought teachers can be such a drag to the point I want to curse them! Oh well… aside from that I'm kinda losing inspiration again. Now, instead of thinking what the hell should I write, I'm think how the hell am I going to finish my assignments! So yeah…

Btw, sorry if there isn't much interaction with Sasuke and Sakura yet… but this is the beginning, I knew I should've made the prologue and the first chapter as a one combined chapter. Stupid, stupid me.

Is that longer? I hope so. Well, I hope you like that! I fixed the two preceding chapters. Hope you like 'em! This too, of course! Oh and I'd also like to point out that even though Sayuko uses a wheelchair, she can still walk on her own. She just uses it when she's thoroughly tired.

Sorry for the grammatical errors and typos!

**PLEASE REVIEW! **I am motivated by them!

**neon kun**


	4. Friendships

**Emotions Or Obligations**

Standard disclaimer applies, kiddos.

**neon kun

* * *

**

Reviewers… sniff I love you guys… THANK YOU and SORRY.

**AznFob4Life**- Aww, thanks. Sorry for the late update! **Serpentslayer**- the action should start pretty soon. thanks for the review! **literata-013- **thanks! sorry I'm not really a fast updater, but I'll do my best! And I'm glad you like my fictions. **hEaRtLeSs bReAkEr-** don't worry, the action starts soon. brings out banner say no to teachers! XD **CrAzY-SiLLy-Me- **you're the best! And your advice helped out a lot! I was just really stupid and forgot about the existence of this fic. I was motivated to update since you updated! nudge (update, update, update!) XD thanks! **BWOLFY**, **Houki Boshii, sakurafaves, MistressBlossom, sakura5584,** **angelraine, MoonlightxVampirate, Mezumi Azuma****- **Thanks for the review! **SushiLuver****- **sorry! Can't spoil anything for anyone, ne? thanks for the review. **warming Sunshine, Wind Kunai**, **AJ the Ass Slayer**, **XcherryblossomX-priscillach..., mystery, DQ55SS, Laura-chan, Unheard Symphony -** will do! **SerpentinexAngel-** Maybe. **Uchiha Sakura Blossoms- **glad you find it interesting! I try my best. **blackXheart-** I second that. **BloodRuby- **wipes perspiration don't kill me. XD **Samantha, Angela- **sorry for making you wait! **Red-white-and-black-roses- **let's see, shall we? **heartless ghost- **now, now, don't belittle yourself. You're awesome! basically, ne? **Sapphire Serenity, endlesswind03, Crimson.Kaze - **thanks. **o0Dreamer0o- **OH, dearly beloved, really? I knew I was forgetting something. **Shirley- **that's the plan. It starts next chappie. **ThReE gIrLs WiTh PoCkY- **I know you! give me popcorn, too. Please?

* * *

_It was a feeling… I'd never forget. How much my body craved his, how much my mind yelled blasphemy, how my sanity swiveled, and how my heart yearned for his. And if the saying is true, that we have two eyes, two ears, two hands and only have one heart is because we are yet to find the other within another, his might just be my pair. I desperately wanted it. I would've broken all the rules, thrown away my life and career or the ideals of Sayuko sama just to have it. It was selfish, but I very much ached for it. _

_Besides, wasn't I selfless enough? _

People badly wounded for spiritual needs scattered all over just to go to the shrine, pray and seek refuge.

…_I guess not._

**Chapter 3:** Friendships

"Sakura, are you listening to me?" Ino huffed, brushing her long, blonde hair, though it didn't seem to need to be combed anymore. The pink-haired miko stared outside the window, out to the dark sky with clusters of stars twinkling dimly. "Hey, Sakura, are you—snap out of it!"

Sakura jolted, blinking. She turned her head and met the eyes of an irritated blonde.

"Sakura, are you okay? You've been dazing out since you've come out with that hot guy from the hall!"

"Sasuke Uchiha." Sakura instantly said, like it was automatic.

"Huh?"

"His name: Uchiha Sasuke."

"You mean the dark-haired guy?"

"Mm-hm," Sakura nodded. "I'm tired; I think I'll go change and rest now."

Scurrying off, she took her bedtime clothes and went directly to the bathroom connected to their room, leaving a perplexed Ino. It was lavish for mikos but they've accepted it without a complaint. Lavish but simple in a way. The curtains were primly tied to the sides so as not to obscure the window, there were two futons laid on the floor which blankets were decorated with flowers (something Ino adored, mostly). A small desk was by the left side of the wall with a vase on it. There was also a cabinet beside it and the bathroom door was perpendicular to the cabinet. Hey, girls need their own bathrooms, after all.

Ino shrugged her shoulders and fixed her clothes. There's always tomorrow. Somehow, she felt excited for the day to end for another to start. A pineapple-haired guy was making things turn for the better.

"…_hopefully, Sakura won't go dazing off in the bathroom."_ She blinked and scrunched her facial expression. _"Probably she won't. What's to daze off there?"_

She placed her nightgown beside her, folding it neatly. _"Definitely not the toilet—it was not pretty."

* * *

_

_Another change, another life—renewed, for the better, for the worse. And yet, how could I say I repent it so? Isn't this what I've always wanted, to help everyone with the best I am able to? _

People shouting, saying profanities, cursing, struggling, fighting—lies, lies, all lies!—, greed, blasphemy—_mine, me! Bless me first, me first!—,_ selfishness.

_I cannot. I can only do so little. What about me?_

…_someone—anyone—save me._

"Uchiha Sasuke at your service," his voice reverberated in her ears. Turning around, she glanced up and down at his whole form. _"A… rebel of some sort?"_

Sasuke sported a black shirt with denim dark blue pants. A chain was dangling visibly from his back pocket to his front belt holder parallel perpendicular to his front pocket. He wore black gloves and black sneakers. But that only emphasized his pallid complexion, in contrast to what he wore. "Hello…" she replied with a smile.

"Isn't it a bit early for you to be eyeing me so much?" A cocky grin played on his thin yet perfect subtle lips. Sakura was shocked to hear his words but then, she realized, why should she be? Hasn't he demonstrated that he would take advantage of every opportunity to out win her? She recited a brief prayer in her mind and smiled, determined. "Oh, I was not. I was just wondering why you wear such clothes in a holy place."

She wouldn't be mad at him for whatever he would do or say.

"I'm no priest or what; I believe I can wear however I wish to."

This was his job; this may not be his true personality. He could be acting to pull off his mission to its finest.

"True. Well, I must go."

And if he would do so well to carry out his mission…

"I'll go, too. Some errands, right?"

She nodded back and smiled at him, he, returning it with a lazy smile of his own.

"Let's go, then."

…then she will carry out hers as well.

They started to walk side by side. It was the start of Sakura's duties. She breathed in and breathed out, a new confidence brimming in her.

She will win this battle.

"_I will not lose!"

* * *

_

_It troubles me to know that I could sin just for him, willingly, even. Haven't I been the goody-good girl I've been trained for the whole of my life? I was taught never to hate, love unconditionally, never romantically because my love is needed by everyone. It is the meek's sanctuary, the poor in spirit's strength…it was my role to be the pillar of the weak. And yet, I sin. The pure, holy medium of God. But am I really? Because I've sinned. Sinned—_no! How dare you? What made you think you have such options!_—and I shouldn't let myself be consumed by my self-interests. _

_I really am fooling myself. I'm no pure, holy medium of God._

_I'm just a human being—_

That smile that always made her heart leaps. She smiled back, almost afraid that he'd frown the moment she wouldn't respond.

—_just like everyone else._

"Dear, soon-to-be-priestess sama," a little girl with innocent blinking eyes spoke. Her voice held that childish soprano pitch that held only curiosity, no malice, no dishonesty, and no manipulation, whatsoever.

The hall was busy. People were buzzing in and out; the shrine was flooded with people but not enough for it to resemble clusters of school of fishes. This was the central shrine, the biggest among the small regional ones. More than a thousand miko resides the central shrine.

The continuous chatters reverberate in the hall. A queue of people stands impatiently in front of Sakura, waiting for their turn. The pink-haired miko smiled as enthusiastic as she could to everyone. Sasuke's eyes watched her carefully. He could see she was tired, and that probably her muscles were sore from all that smiling. But the way she talked to everyone, even if one was so sour and grouchy, is something admirable. Her patience and tolerance was unbelievable. She made sure they were accommodated equally. He wanted to do something about, let her rest or a break, at the most. He sighed, he couldn't understand why. His job was to make her fail, to seduce her, to corrupt her. On top of that, they've just met and haven't really established a good enough connection for him to be this concern.

_Infatuation? _He shrugged the thought nonchalantly. _Whatever, it'll go away._

He snapped out of his reverie when the hall quieted. Apparently, the little girl spoke, with the most naïve and pure voice anyone could ever believe existed.

"Are you an angel?"

Sakura smiled gently, her eyes softened almost in a motherly fashion. Caressing the girl's messy hair, combing it with her fingers, she moved in closer to her ear and whispered something. She then drew back and winked at the girl, whom grinned ear to ear.

Sasuke didn't miss it; he was too close not to hear.

The girl left and Sakura continued to entertain other people. This was her duty as the next-in-line High Priestess. She had to be well-recognized by the people, approved by the people and loved by the people. And pleasing people isn't the easiest to do.

When all the people left, Sakura slumped on her seat, her eyes and body showed over fatigue, however, her eyes expressed something deeper. _Sympathy, care, concern, yearning, hope… love._

"Hard work?" Sasuke spoke. "Poverty made the people doubtful, made them hate the world, you know. The only refuge they have is their faith—well, whatever little it could be—some aren't even believers but they still come for whatever help they could get. Especially when the government doesn't do a lot to lessen the problems, the only running space they could go to would be here. Meaning: you."

The pink-haired miko grinned at him with as much as fervor she could pull off. She really did want everyone receive equal bouts.

"Yes, but I'm just happy that they're happy. Especially the kids!" her eyes glinted in sudden passion, "—they were adorable, so innocent—,"

She continued to speak and Sasuke couldn't take his eyes away from her. She was beautiful, yes, he would admit. But what tugged his heart towards her is her persona. The passion and the love. He shook his head. She was the very epitome of innocence.

_Maybe, _he thought, still watching her speak of her experiences. It was like she held no remorse for him for his task. She couldn't hate even if she wanted to, he realized. _Maybe humanity still has a chance._

"—like the girl! She asked me if I was an angel, could you believe it?"

He nodded at her.

"_It's a secret, okay? I am; I'm your guardian angel."_

"If I can make people so happy just being who I am…" she placed her hands on her chest, closing her eyes and tilted her head slightly as she kneeled. "Then…" she breathed in a low voice. "This life may not be so bad."

Looking at her, with the illumination from the windows spotlighting her figure. He could've sworn he saw wings. He knew better though but the idea didn't seem quite delirious. _An angel, indeed. _He smiled slightly. _Such a waste… of innocence, of pure innocence. Sakura, this is just the gist of things. _He wanted to tell her a lot of things, fearing for her sake. But he knew he shouldn't, he couldn't risk it. There were a lot of things he had to complete at the moment. He has bigger priorities at the moment but he couldn't help but give a silent warning, anyhow. _Nothing in this world is true, anymore. You may be the only one. Such a waste that you had to be forced into something such as stupid as this._

"Sasuke san, are you listening to me?"

He nodded again, tilting his head and stood up. Nearing her, he offered his hand. "You should rest; you look exhausted."

She smiled in an ethereal way and took his hand. He helped her up and he let go almost immediately, knowing he shouldn't. It would be easier to not be so attached, not so concern for her welfare. He still had his own to think about.

His heart thought otherwise, though.

"Sakura," his voice strong and firm as he started walking ahead of her. Turning his head slightly to look at her. "Try being selfish, you're too angelic for your own good."

Before she could retort, he was already sauntering over the exit, motioning with his hands that she should follow. She smiled at his retreating figure. Sakura may not be able to understand him at the moment; he had such complex way of thinking. His actions didn't help more than she hoped it would and the small time they were together, too.

_I guess time will tell what will happen. _She ran after him. _He isn't so bad. _

"Come on, guardian angel, hurry up lest I change my mind and mess with you."

_Intricate but I'll solve your puzzle, Sasuke san.

* * *

_

"Just make sure you're going to keep your end of the bargain."

"Why, of course." An eerie grin was suppressed by the speaker. "Do not worry."

"Just makes sure," and the person left. _Just be sure it's worth it, this.

* * *

_

"And you get a bit of water there—oh! A few drops would do," Ino grinned happily as she sprinkled water to the flowers, bushes and trees.

Shikamaru sat from his reclined position at the edge, his feet dangling over the edge of the shrine. He eyed her lazily, smirking inwardly at her babblings.

It was then that Ino halted from whatever she was doing that caught Shikamaru's full attention.

Her eyes softened as she saw a bud amidst other full-bloomed flowers. She quickly neared the bud and held it gently in her fingers, careful that it wouldn't get plucked out.

"There, there," she spoke, smiling to the bud. "Don't worry, you'll bloom soon. Be patient." And she sprinkled apt water to it before tending to the others.

Raising an eyebrow, Shikamaru shook his head and withdrew his feet into the shrine's roof and stood up. Sparing the blonde miko a final glance, he left. _Who knew that harpy is capable of having a soft side? _He flexed his shoulders and gave a tired yawn. _This is so troublesome.

* * *

_

"Hinata chan!" the said girl turned with finesse to the caller whom is a certain pink-haired miko. "Sakura chan, hello."

"Oh, I missed you!" Sakura grinned. "Didn't see you anymore after yesterday's fiasco."

"I… I miss—missed you, t—too, Sakura chan," Hinata pursed her lips. "Anou… How was the—the meeting wi-with Sayuko sama…?"

Sakura sighed, making Hinata startled. Thinking that something was wrong, she was about to speak but found out she couldn't when Sakura smiled. She had such a beautiful smile. "Sayuko sama gave me an ordeal. Apparently, every High Priestess-to-be have to undergo one."

Hinata blinked. "For what?"

"Just to prove myself."

"What does… uhm…Sasuke san ha—have to do—do with it?" Hinata couldn't suppress her curiosity and her interest towards Sakura's situation made the pink-haired miko smile.

"Oh, no—nothing bad, I—I hope," the meek girl spoke and looked down. "Sakura sama do—doesn't need to tell me, though, if—if she does not wa—want to."

"Sakura sama?" she spoke, her eyes widening. "Call me Sakura, or Sakura chan, but never Sakura sama, dear Hinata chan!"

"But—,"

"Hush, no buts. We are friends. I'm just a miko like you. Even if I become the High Priestess, which isn't a sure thing as of the moment since I am yet to conquer this ordeal, we are still equals. Becoming a High Priestess would just give me bigger responsibilities. Nevertheless, I'm still a miko."

Hinata gaped softly, surprised at Sakura's words.

"And to answer your question, my ordeal is to keep out of temptation's way, corruption, sins," she grinned and hugged Hinata, making the humble girl utter a small, 'eep.' "Sasuke's representing temptation."

"Oh, I kind of guessed that that would be his role." Hinata replied and hugged back before quickly holding the sides of Sakura's shoulder gently but firm, breaking the hug. "I'm sure you can do it, Sakura chan."

"HINATA CHAN!" Sakura gasped dramatically. "You're not stuttering anymore!"

Hinata only smiled as a reply. "I would need to go now, Sakura chan. I'll see you later."

Sakura blinked, and smiled to herself as she saw Hinata's retreating back. _She's opening up. _She snapped out of her thoughts as Hinata spoke, turning her head slightly back at her. "Anou, Sakura chan. I'd just like to say…" she seemed to hesitate but continued, nonetheless. "Sasuke san is a good person. He really is." And she left, turning at the corner and completely disappearing from Sakura's view.

"Oh, I'm sure, Hinata. I truly want to believe in that."

And Sakura stayed for a moment to contemplate. She has never thought of him as a bad person, mysterious, yes, but bad? Not at all. So maybe he's an obstacle to her dream, to her fulfillment, to her role, to their expectations. But he's just doing what he's supposed to do. Perhaps, he doesn't even like what he's doing.

"Sasuke," and it's the first for her to acknowledge his name without any honorifics, relishing the alone time she has and just being free. "I'll be a friend to you."

She walked out, still thinking about that complex of a person young man who wears black in a place full of white. With eyes the same shade as his clothes, and hair rebellious to the ordinary and whose smile can make a heart flutter. And she thought: _I'll be a friend to you._

Not noticing a figure obscure from her view, hiding from her deliberately and just watching her every movements and hearing her words and guessing her thoughts.

He gazed at her the way she gazed at Hinata when she left. His eyes hardened and ground his teeth. _This shouldn't happen, don't feel any empathy. Not pity, I don't need all that. _

And a new determination brimmed in him. _I will win this.

* * *

_

_Never did I think that this could happen. It was simple before I met her. Do as told, get what should be gotten, leave and just live. Being a dog to them was never what I wanted but there are sacrifices that should be done. I never thought that I'd be more involved in this than I already was. I never wanted it. _

_But there are just things that will never come your way. And I never believed that everything happens for a reason. _

_But for whatever reason it may be, I can't deny I felt happy._

_I never thought that this would happen._

_I have to forget…_

I'll be here forever and ever and ever…

_For my love one's sake, I'll have to fulfill my mission. _

_I can't be a friend to you, Sakura, no matter how much I want us to be to.

* * *

_

I forgot this story. Yeah, I won't deny it. Sorry. And yeah, it's short. And yeah, it's crappy… but no, you may not throw things at me.

So yeah, I live. I'm so hungry…

But anyhow, I'm sorry I almost killed the fic. I really didn't mean to forget! HONEST!!!

THE ACTION STARTS NEXT CHAPPY! Dun dun dun… no, you may not hit me. XD

Sorry for the grammatical errors and or typos. (Too hungry to recheck will do later)  
Hope you enjoyed that!  
**PLEASE REVIEW!  
**neon kun


End file.
